


Making a Memory

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot inspired by the song “You Want To Make A Memory” by Bon Jovi. Jacob/Bella/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Memory

Jake and Bella had been friends since they first learned how to walk. For as long as they could remember, it was always Jake and Bells. Through the years, their friendship had been tested on numerous occasions, but never once had they doubted the loyalty, trust and love they shared for one another. They had both seen their share of heartache, bad decisions and false loves, but at the end of the day, they always had each other to lean on for support. Their parents fought them tirelessly about their mutual decision not to date. Their friendship was too important and valuable to risk bringing sex and complication into a perfect friendship such as theirs. This wasn’t to say their feelings weren’t put to the test or that they weren’t put in compromising positions, however it always came down to the same thing, comfort. If they gravitated towards a real relationship and it didn’t work out, then what? There would be no shoulder to cry on, no comforting words spoken and their friendship would dissolve faster than an ice cube in the heat of summer. It wasn’t worth the risk at least not at that time in their lives.

As one chapter of their lives had come to a close, another chapter soon began. Bella had decided that she didn’t want to be tied down to just one place. She wanted to travel and see the sights whereas Jake had responsibilities and couldn’t just leave with such ease. The choice to leave was one of the hardest decisions Bella ever had to make. It was comforting to know Jake completely supported her decision, however she doubted she could make it one day without him. She laced her goodbyes with promises that she would send him a postcard from every location she visited and that she would try and call him at least once a week, so he wouldn’t forget her voice. 

Jake tried to hold it together for Bella’s sake. He didn’t want her to see how lost he felt without her in his life. She completed him in everyway possible but at the same time, he thought it unfair to hold her back when she was so determined to go. He had inwardly hoped she would change her mind, however he knew it was important for her to go.

Bella cried in his arms for hours the night before she was set to leave. She didn’t think it would be as hard as it was to leave him behind while she experienced all the grandeur the US of A had to offer. She had hoped he would change his mind and agree to go with her, but she knew he was cemented to this town and its people, and no matter how much she begged him, he wasn’t going to go. She just hoped that their friendship would keep them as tightly bound as they had been for so long. She couldn’t envision a world without him in it. 

Jake was the one who took her to the airport, the one who gave her one last hug before she boarded the plane and the one to reassure her that she was making the right decision, all the while inwardly screaming and crying like a child that he didn’t want her to go. He fought back the urge to utter the forbidden words he had held back for so long. He knew if they seeped through his lips she wouldn’t go. He knew it would be the one thing that would keep her with him, however he also knew it was selfish to keep her there when he knew she was destined for great things. 

He held her firmly as she sobbed into his chest making promises he knew she wouldn’t keep. He whispered “I know you will” into her ear each time she made a promise to him, knowing full well it would never happen. He had to be her rock, because at that time, that is what she demanded of him. She would never forgive herself if she didn’t do what she had longed to do since she was smart enough to speak. 

Bella pulled away from Jake when she heard the stewardess announce last boarding call for her flight. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she had little to no time to say it. She wanted him to tell her not to go. She wanted him to beg her to stay and most of all, she wanted to hear those three small words that would negate all her fears and keep her home. Funny thing was, she knew Jake and she knew that he understood how important it was for her to spread her wings and that was partly why she knew he would never do or say anything to discourage her adventure. A part of her wanted to just say it so he knew how much he truly meant to her, however she also knew if she told him how she truly felt, it would literally tare her to pieces to leave him, so she remained silent as she walked towards the tunnel that lead to her plane. 

It had been 2 years since that day and as Bella looked at the picture in her wallet of her and Jake, a smile came to her face as all the memories of their time together came into full picture. They had done so much in their lives, but what truly made her happy, were those special moments only she and Jake had shared. Bella was brought out of her memories by the captain’s announcement of her arrival into LAX. This was Bella’s finally stop. 

During her travels she had met a man on one of her many tours that took an interest in her photography. He told her she had a true artists eye. He advised her that if she ever wanted to explore her talents, she should look him up. Well needless to say that is exactly what she had done. 

Her travel plans were cut short as she and Robert became more acquainted. He helped her focus her talents and now she was meeting with some magazine editors for the potential lead photography position for Cosmopolitan magazine. Granted her relationship with Robert had dissolved just as quickly as it had formed, however it lasted long enough to get her the interview so all and all it worked out.

She had kept her promise to Jake during her travels, sending him postcards as promised. She had never kept a secret from Jake so she did tell him of her relations with Robert and her permanent move to Los Angeles. The only down side to sending postcards was she never received a response. She never knew how Jake felt about anything she had done or seen, nor did she know how her relationship with Robert had made him feel. She had tried to call him several times, but all she got was his answering machine. She would leave lengthy messages, pleading with him to return her calls, but he never did. His actions would say he was angry with her for what she had said, but she never actually spoke to him to see if her feelings had any validity. She put faith in their friendship as she always had, simply dismissing any doubts that he didn’t cared about how she was fairing. 

Happily she landed the job and a nice size apartment in downtown LA. She called Jake one last time to let him know the good news and once again, she received his answering machine. What was supposed to be the best day of her life seemed nothing short of horrible. The one person she wanted to share in her happiness with couldn’t have the decency to pick up the phone. She was hurt and disgusted. She decided if he wasn’t going to help her celebrate in her good fortune, she would go it alone, so she grabbed her jacket and headed out. 

She arrived at the bar a short while later. She took a seat on a vacant barstool and toasted herself to a job well done. You would think riding solo for so long, she would be use to eating, drinking and sleeping alone, but up until this point, she never really did feel alone. She had always had the memory of Jake in her mind and that had provided her all the comfort she needed. However tonight was different. She no longer found comfort in his memory only anger. Jake had always been there for her when she needed him most but now was one of those times and for the first time, he wasn’t and that hurt like hell. 

She was about to down her third screwdriver when she heard an all too familiar voice from the other side of the bar. When she caught sight of the origin of that voice, she nearly fell off the barstool. At the far end of the bar was none other than Jake flirting with some women who strangely resembled Bella. Her hair, skin tone, even her frame was almost identical to Bella's. Bella quickly looked the other way, not wanting Jake to see her staring. What was he doing in LA? But more importantly, who the hell was she? 

Bella fought her instinct to run over and approach Jake. She was still very angry with him for not returning her phone calls and most of all, for making her feel the way she did right at that very moment. She jugged the last of her drink, slammed in on the bar and walked away. Her abrupt action caught Jake’s attention. He thought he might be imagining things when he saw Bella leaving the bar. But after doing a double take, he knew his eyes had not deceived him and it was in fact Bella. He excused himself and ran towards her as she made her way out of the bar. He hollered her name in an effort to stop her from leaving.

Bella heard Jake, but decided to turn a deaf ear to his calls. It wasn’t until she felt his firm hand on her arm that she stopped just shy of the street. “Bella! Didn’t you hear me calling you? Why didn’t you stop?” 

Bella still very angry, turned around and gave him her famous don’t fuck with me look. Jake’s stance shifted backward as he knew that stare all too well. “I didn’t stop because it was obvious to me you were too busy stroking that girl’s ego to notice I was there. Plus I was too pissed at you for not even having the decency to return any of my calls. You are the one constant in my life and when I needed you most, you weren’t there. How am I supposed to feel?” 

Bella started to cry as she expressed her anger and frustration all out in the open. 

“You know what Jake, it doesn’t matter. Apparently our friendship means little to you so just go about your business. Forget you ever saw me ok?” Bella turned away, wiping the tears from her eyes as the harsh reality of Jake’s actions smacked her in the face like frostbite on a winter morning. This had become all too real for her and as much as she wanted to believe in their love for each other, she was too hurt at the moment to deal with it. 

She decided it would be best if she just walked away, but before she could even take a step, Jake took her by the arm, swung her around and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He had waited for over 2 years to show her how he truly felt and he couldn’t just let her walk away thinking she didn’t matter. She was all that had ever mattered in his life. 

In that moment, the passion between them flourished and flowed through the rhythmic movements of their lips. Jake’s lips were desperate in their strokes, trying to convey all he couldn’t find the words to say the day she left. Bella found herself lost in the warmth of his body, the feel of his strong hands on the base of her back, the wet texture of his soft lips and the overwhelming feeling of comfort she always found when in Jakes’ embrace. She could no longer reframe from showing him just how much he had meant to her. 

Jake was the first to pull away; their lips were still close enough that they could feel the heat of each other’s hastened breath on one another. “Bella I’m sorry…its…just...i’ve waited so long to…” Bella pressed her finger against Jake’s lips not allowing him to finish. “Walk with me.” she said as she took his hand into hers and guided him down the street. 

They walked three long blocks to Bella’s apartment in complete silence. Neither one wanted to start the much-deserved conversation out in the street, so they thought it best to go back to her place so they could talk. She slowly released Jake’s hand from her own as she reached for the keys to her apartment door. She unlocked the door and as they made their way in, Jake smiled as he took notice of all the photos along the walls and Bella’s very artsy style furniture and accents. “Wow Bella. Nice digs. You’ve made it into the big leagues now huh?”

Bella placed her keys and jacket down on the table and tried to gather her thoughts. Jake took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, signaling Bella to join him. Bella walked over at a snail like pace, her stomach doing flips each step she took that brought her closer to Jake. She had never once felt nervous, anxious or scared whenever she was around him, but since that kiss, it seemed their relationship had evolved into something much different. It was by no measure a bad thing, however it was new and thus a little scary.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake noticed an album resting on the coffee table in front of the couch. He leaned over and retrieved it while he waited for Bella to join him. The album looked like it had been through hell. The binding was falling apart, the edges of the cover and inside pages were lifted and separating and some of the photos bubbled slightly. However regardless the condition of the album, it was its contents that truly struck a nerve deep in Jake’s heart. He tried to recall seeing this album before, but couldn’t think of an instance where he had. He smiled and laughed as he turned the pages and saw all the various photos he and Bella had taken over the years. She had even done some scrape booking as well, taping movie stubs, video game award tickets and other little trinkets of each event they attended. 

Bella sat beside Jake as he turned the pages of her scrap/photo album. It was the one thing in her life that provided her with an hourly fix of Jake. It is true what they say that you never know what you have till it’s gone. These photos and little trinkets helped Bella get through the cold nights when she required the comfort of Jake most. Her days were so crazed with seeing the sites and experiencing all the different location she visited but the nights were nothing short of dark and cold. 

They sat together and laughed as they relived the moments of their childhood together, each memory releasing a slew of various other memories that brought tears of laughter to them both. In that moment, they were as they always had been, Jake and Bells. The drama of the past two years seemed like a distant memory. However, as much as they both wanted to go back to how close they once were, something had changed for both of them. They felt it the moment their lips met a few hours ago. Bella felt Jakes passion for her, just as she shared her passion for him. It was undeniable that their friendship was more than just that and it would appear the feeling were mutual between them. 

Bella pulled away as Jake finished turning the remaining pages of her book. She tried to contain the fear that surfaced, as she was about to make the biggest decision of her life. A decision she had feared from the very beginning. If she walked this path there was no turning back. Jake and Bells would be no more, there would only be Jacob and Bella. 

Jake felt the coldness that surrounded him as Bella moved away. This feeling was unsettling and reminded him of that same feeling he felt the day he watched her leave. He was done feeling sad and lonely. He was done with sharing her. He gave her what she wanted; he let her live her life. It was his time now and he was going to make the most of it. 

He moved towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. His heart was racing, as was hers, as they both knew where this would lead. Neither one pulled away because ultimately they wanted the same thing. It was the natural progression of their relationship, they both knew it and wanted it equally. 

“Bella. I’ve wanted to say this since the day my heart skipped at the sound of your voice. I love you and I want to be the only man that makes you smile. The only man that bring light into your life and the only man you share your heart with. I don’t care how this will change our friendship or what will happen because of my words. I am tired of living in fear that things will change between us because they have. I knew it the day I watched you leave my life and a few hours ago when I tasted the softness of your lips. I can’t begin to explain to you how it felt when I watched you leave. I was happy, sad but above all, heartbroken. I knew this was important to you but at the same time I was selfish and wanted to keep you in Washington with me.”

Bella could see all the love and hurt in Jake’s face as his eyes watered with each word he spoke. “I let you go because I didn’t want you to resent me making you stay and I knew you would never be happy here. I did receive your calls and yes, I was wrong for not returning them but you have no idea how hard it was for me to sound happy when I wasn’t. Be happy for you when I wasn’t and lie to you and tell you I was ok when I just wasn’t. I’ve never lied to you before Bella and I didn’t want to start so I found it best to just not return the call. I know I hurt you by not calling but I feared hurting you more if I spoke to you in my anger. I decided to focus all my energy on the garage and managed to build up quiet the clientele. I met a guy who asked me to rebuild three antique cars he was placing in a show here in LA. I accepted the job and received quote a hefty payout. The opportunity was amazing Bella but the drive behind doing it was because I knew I would see you. I received the last postcard about you moving to LA and I knew it was my last chance to show you how I really felt. You can believe my surprise when I saw you in the bar. The women I was speaking to was a local rep for a discounted auto parts company. We were drawing up contracts for the shop. So you see, I came here for you. Everything I do is for you. I want to fill your scrapbook with a whole new set of memories Bella. I want our love to fill these pages until there is no more room left. So please, let me love you.”

Bella continued to stare into his eyes, mesmerized by their innocence, openness and love. She took his face into her hands, wiping the lingering tears from his cheeks with her thumb when she whispered, “I love you too.”

Their lips met once again with more passion and fuel behind them then ever before. The fire that ignited within them was unlike any emotion or feeling they had experienced. There minds and bodies fueled by love, desire and need for one another. Jake’s tongue glided slowly over Bella’s bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing Jake to caress her tongue with his. 

The moans continued to echo throughout the apartment, as Bella could no longer contain the pleasure Jake’s heated kisses were bringing. He leaned in, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest as he rose from the couch and carried her into the bedroom. He didn’t want their first time together to be on a couch, she deserved better. He wanted to worship her body and show her how much she truly meant to him.

He placed her softly on the bed and slowly trailed his fingertips from her hips down her legs till he reached her feet. He removed her shoes and then moved his hands back up her legs and slowly unzipped her jeans and slid them down and off her body. He crawled in-between her legs, gently caressing the milky white skin of her thighs as he moved towards her hips. He moved his hands beneath her shirt and lifted over her head. He threw the shirt to the side and then removed his shirt and pants as well.

He leaned down and rested upon her stomach, placing his soft lips upon her neck. Bella’s back arched slightly at the fire that brewed between her legs and the tingling she felt as he laced her neck with gentle kisses. She entwined her fingers through the back of his hair as he trailed his tongue down her neck stopping just shy of the elastic on her cotton panties. Bella’s breath hitched when she felt his warm breath on her heated sex. 

Jake slowly moved her panties down her legs and off her body. He moved back between her legs, cupping his hands under her ass, pulling her saturated core closer to his mouth. He slowly trailed his tongue along her slit making Bella’s legs widen, her body eager for his affections. He toyed with her just a little, licking only the outside of her folds and then pulling back when he felt her thrust upward. He could feel the frustration as it coursed through her body and it tightened within his grasp. He pulled his hands from under her ass, spread her lips slightly and sucked on her swollen bud causing Bella’s to moan out his name, her voice laced with desire and need. He continued to lick and suck on her clit as he slid one finger into her wet core. Bella moaned slightly at his touch. His fingers were so smooth, gentle and a gift from heaven. He hit all the right spots within her causing endless amounts of pleasure with each flick of his finger. She felt her climax coming on strong as her hips started to rock with each stroke of his tongue. 

Within moments, she felt the small vibration run through her body, becoming stronger and stronger and finally engulfing her whole. He held her firmly to the bed as she thrashed and shook through out her climax. Jake just smiled into her core as she spilled the last of her sweetness into his mouth. When her shaking subsided, he moved his lips up her body, stopping just shy of her lips. He looked into her soft brown eyes and found pure happiness radiating from within them. 

“I love you,” she mouthed silently as she pulled his face to hers. Her kiss laced with pure satisfaction and endless love for her best friend and true love of her life. Jake’s body was burning with desire to feel her completely. He shifted his hips so his firm member sat right at her entrance. One swift motion and their relationship would be changed forever. He pulled away slowly and whispered “You know if we go any further this will change us forever. Are you sure you are ready Bella?” 

Bella stared into his eyes. She never thought she could love him anymore then she had but with his last words it was all to clear that she was ready. There was no other man for her but him. She pulled his lips back to hers, thrusting her hips up against him, taking in his erect manhood into her heated sex. She whimpered softly, her tight sex trying to adjust to his size quickly. Jake didn’t push. He remained completely still as her body got adjusted. 

He slowly stroked her neck with his tongue hoping it would ease the pain a little. He moved his tongue down her neck taking her erect nipple into his mouth. Bella’s hips shifted upward at his touch, as the double pleasure of his mouth on her and his cock between her legs was overwhelming. Jake continued to stroke her nipple between his lips with his tongue as he began moving his hips slowly, stroking the soft wet inner parts of her body. His soft moans as he licked her nipple, vibrated through Bella’s body like an electrical current. Each moan sending stimulating shocks through every sensitive point in her body. Her hips started to rock with his in perfect harmony, each stroke hitting just the right spot within in her to make her shiver in pleasure. 

He moved his mouth back up, taking her lips captivate in his. They moaned into each other open mouths as they kissed and enjoyed the feel of their union. Bella’s body started to tremble, as did Jakes, as their bodies peaked in unadulterated pleasure. With one lasting thrust, Jake and Bella’s bodies erupted together as if it was well orchestrated. Both moaned in ecstasy as they road out their orgasms together. They held each other tightly, taken in all their bodies’ pleasure had to offer. 

Jake’s movements slowed down as they both came down from their orgasmic high. He rested his head on her chest, trying to catch his breath. Bella ran her hands though his hair as they lied there cradled in the warmth of each other bodies. 

After a few minutes, Jake looked up at Bella with sheer bliss written all over his face. Bella smiled back at Jake conveying the exact same feeling. Tonight was the end of Jake and Bells; tomorrow they started a new life, making new memories. Tomorrow was the start of Jacob and Bella’s new journey together as companions in life and love.


End file.
